


nearly

by wrabbit



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Prompt Fic, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gibbs is retired for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nearly

"Abby." Gibbs sighed. "Abby."

"Just a little longer, Gibbs." Abby continued running her hands through Gibbs's hair, pulling it this way and that. "It's so silver," she said.

He set his hands on her hips for lack of anywhere else to rest them. To either side of them Abby's luggage caged them in.

Abby brushed his hair down his forehead. It reached his eyelashes in the front.

"Abby," he said again, lowly.

She smiled, haltingly. "I just miss you so much."

"I'm right here, Abbs."

"I know." She put her hands on his shoulders, allowing him to take a step back and look at her properly. "It suits you."

She leaned up so that he could kiss her cheek. "Come on, I hate airports."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as she took his arm.

"Take me to your shack."

"It's not a shack this time."

"It's not a retirement home, is it?"

"Not a retirement home."

"Except for literally..."


End file.
